The Biostatistics Core will serve five (5) functions: 1) Collaborate in the development and design of the Intervention Studies, and Pilot Projects; 2) Establish a central integrated and active data repository (database) with a common organization and nomenclature; 3) Provide biostatistical assistance during the conduct of the studies; 4) Collaborate in the final statistical analysis of the study data; and 5) Provide biostatistical instruction to all investigators. The Core will draw upon the strengths of the University of Maryland Biostatistics group. The Biostatistics Core will actively participate in data acquisition and management, protocol development, quality control issues and data review and management. The Biostatistics Core will take advantage of a data acquisition system (GERI) already in place in the Division of Gerontology. GERI is a relational database system that can be used to capture, access and analyze large collections of clinical data. The network incorporates a backbone communications framework in the Baltimore Veterans Affairs Medical Center organization, and communicates with the central hospital information system.